Hooded dryers can be uncomfortable for some individuals. For example, some users may become overheated (or their jewelry may become overheated and subsequently burn their skin) or some users may have difficulty hearing or breathing. The present invention features a hooded dryer accessory system. The present invention is worn around the user's hairline and encloses the bottom of the hooded dryer. The system helps push the heat back up in to the dryer, keeping user cooler, drying hair faster, and protecting the user's face, neck, ears, and body from the heat of the dryer.